Nae yeojachinguga dweojullae?
by and uknow
Summary: Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada Hakyo, teman baiknya. Ia pun berusaha untuk menyatakan cintanya. Berhasilkah?


**Will you be my girlfriend?**

title : nae yeojachinguga dweojullae?

author : and uknow

genre : romance

cast : kim jaejoong DBSK, shin ha kyo (OC)

Seorang yeoja berdiri dan tersenyum manis di hadapanku. Entahlah, hanya dengan melihat yeoja itu saja bisa membuat jantungku berdebar. Ku langkahkan kaki menuju ke arahnya, sehingga saat ini jarak diantara kami pun mengecil.

"Ha Kyo-ah," kataku memanggil namanya. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Ha Kyo mendekat ke arahku, ia memegang tanganku. Dapat kurasakan wangi tubuhnya menggelitik hidungku. Kupandangi Ha Kyo dalam diam. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang digerai tertiup hembusan angin malam. Kurasakan hangat tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku.

"Sarangheyo, Joongie-ah," katanya lirih kemudian kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku, ia menciumku. Membuat jantungku berdebar semakin kencang saja.

"Ha Kyo-ah, na…"

"Jaejoong-ah! Ayo bangun! Apa kau tidak sekolah?" teriak Umma membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Iya, tadi itu hanya mimpi. Sayang sekali bukan? Whatever. Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Karena kalau aku tidak lekas siap, Umma akan memarahiku dan aku akan kena hukuman karena terlambat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku telah siap berangkat sekolah. Kulirik jam sebentar. Ah, aku harus cepat-cepat, sudah jam 06.45. Segera ku pakai roller blade ku, lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Pukul 06.59 aku sampai di sekolah. Terlambat semenit lagi, habislah nyawaku. Kangin songsaenim adalah guru paling galak di SMU Dong Bang. Aku pun langsung masuk menuju lokerku untuk mengganti sepatu.

"Seperti biasanya, selalu saja datang terakhir," kata seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Yoochun, sahabatku.

"Seperti biasa juga, karena memimpikan yeojachingu ku makanya aku datang terakhir," jawabku sambil nyengir lalu kami pun masuk ke kelas.

#Di kelas ..

"Joongie-ah, nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku mencari kado untuk onnieku ya," pinta Ha Kyo padaku. 2 hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Chae Ri noona, kakak Ha Kyo.

"Ne, akan ku temani," jawabku.

"Yay! Gomawo, Joongie-ah!" ia pun tersenyum manis sekali padaku.

Ah seandainya senyum itu selalu untukku. Seandainya aku bisa jadi namjachingunya. Seandainya saja ….

Sudah 5 toko kami kunjungi tapi ia tak kunjung mendapatkan kado yang ia cari. Aku mulai lelah.

"Ha Kyo-ah, sudah dapat belum?" tanyaku dengan wajah lelah.

"Anni, Joongie. Sebentar lagi ya. Kajja," dia pun menarikku untuk berpetualang keliling mall lagi. Haeuh, dasar yeojaaaaaa~ aish begitu-begitu aku bisa naksir padanya. Paboya! Andwaeee~

Tak lama kemudian kulihat Ha Kyo sudah keluar dari toko tempat ia membeli kado untuk kakaknya. Akhirnya selesai juga. Ia pun menghampiriku.

"Joongie, kajja! Kita pulang," ajaknya riang.

Kusambut uluran tangannya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirku. Akhirnya urusan perempuan ini selesai juga. Kami pun berjalan menuju halte.

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus saja memikirkan Ha Kyo. Aaah andai saja ia tahu perasaanku tanpa aku harus mengungkapkannya. Sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini. Jantungku tak pernah berdetak secepat ini bila aku bersamanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya apa dia akan menerimanya? Atau dia akan marah padaku? Sungguh aku tak mengerti. Kucoba menutup mataku, berusaha untuk tidur. Akhirnya aku tertidur dengan berselimut hembusan angin malam.

#Esok hari, di sekolah

Karena aku masih bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan, kuputuskan untuk menjauh dari Ha Kyo sementara waktu. Berat memang, tapi aku juga tak tahan dengan perasaan aneh yang tak menentu ini jika aku dekat dengannya.

Setiap berangkat atau pulang sekolah aku selalu pergi lebih awal darinya. Saat istirahat pun aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku untuk bermain basket atau sepak bola dengan Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun dan Yunho.

Suatu hari saat aku sedang di taman belakang sekolah, ia datang menghampiriku dengan senyum khasnya dan mengajakku pulang bersama, aku menolaknya dengan halus.

"Joongie, kita pulang sama-sama ya? Jahat sekali kau selama 1 minggu membiarkanku pulang sendirian," guraunya. Hatiku berkata iya, tapi di sudut hati yang lain aku berkata tidak.

"Mianhae, Ha Kyo-ah. Aku ada urusan dengan Yoochun hari ini. Kau pulang dengan Junsu dan Changmin saja ya? Mianhae," tolakku. Maafkan aku Ha Kyo-ah.

Kulihat senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang di wajahnya kini berganti dengan wajah sedihnya. Mata indahnya berkaca-kaca, Ha Kyo menangis. Dan yang telah membuatnya menangis adalah namja bodoh ini, Kim Jaejoong. Sejujurnya hatiku sakit melihatnya bersedih, tapi egoku terlalu kuat untuk membiarkanku menghapus air matanya.

"Joongie, kenapa sih denganmu? Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Apa aku punya salah padamu? Kalau iya, tolong maafkan aku. Joongie, tolong jangan diamkan dan menjauhiku seperti ini. Kau bukan Joongie ku. Kembalikan Jaejoongie ku!" untuk kesekian kalinya ia berkata seperti itu. Sudah hampir 1 bulan aku menghindarinya. Aku merasa bersalah. Selama ini aku merenungkan perasaanku padanya. Dan ternyata aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sudah kuputuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku tak peduli jika nantinya ia akan membenciku, menjauhiku, atau bahkan menghindariku dan tak mau mengenalku lagi.

To : Ha Kyo

Aku tunggu kau di ruang musik sekolah kita sekarang. Datanglah, jangan terlambat ^^

-joongie-

From : Ha Kyo

Ada apa? Tumben. Kau sudah tidak marah padaku? ^_^

Tak ku balas sms nya. Aku berjalan menuju ruang musik dengan senyum terkembang di bibirku. Aku tak sepenuhnya percaya diri kalau ia akan menerima cintaku, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya. Ha Kyo-ah, nae yeojachinguga dweojullae? Aku tersenyum membayangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian Ha Kyo datang. Ia tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya.

"Joongie, kau tidak marah lagi padaku kan?" katanya dengan sikap riangnya itu.

"Pabo! Siapa yang marah padamu? Aku hanya sibuk. Sudahlah, duduk saja dan dengarkan aku," ucapku.

Ia menurut. Kemudian aku menghampiri piano yang ada di ruangan itu dan memainkannya. Aku menyanyi untuknya. Lagu sebagai ungkapan perasaanku padanya. Semoga ia menyukainya.

Even if I wake up from my sleep,  
>It feels like I'm dreaming.<br>My finger is still cut with your fragrance  
>Your soft lips, that night,<br>Because we were so shy we didn't say anything.

This is the first time  
>I've felt my heart so full of this fluttering<br>I'm your man

Over every night and over every day  
>Stay by my side only.<br>Will you become my girlfriend  
>To fill the empty left side of my heart?<br>Look carefully, you're inside my eyes.  
>I'm only a heartbeat away<p>

Even the boring days I just laugh and get over them  
>And for just the days we promised to meet, I wait everyday.<br>As I'm loving you, I must be becoming more like you.  
>This side of me that I've never seen is awkward.<p>

This fluttering that I've felt  
>For the first time so full in my heart<p>

So that I can feel it.

Over every night and over every day stay by my side only.  
>Will you become my girlfriend,<br>To fill the empty left side of my heart?  
>Look carefully, you're inside my eyes.<br>I'm only a heartbeat away

Silently close your eyes and turn around.  
>The wind carries these words (my voice)<br>"I love you so much, my heart might explode.."  
>I'm the only your heartbeat<p>

Every night, everyday  
>The world becomes more beautiful.<br>The moment I saw you,  
>You were the biggest present the heavens have sent me.<br>You're my only one.

Over every night and over every day  
>Stay by my side only.<br>Will you become my girlfriend  
>To fill the empty left side of my heart?<br>Look carefully, you're inside my eyes.  
>I'm only one<p>

I'm here to love you  
>I'm only one heartbeat away<p>

(Will You Be My Girlfriend by DBSK English translation)

Lagu itu pun selesai kumainkan. Lega rasanya aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan walaupun hanya lewat sebuah lagu. Kini aku berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menangis. Oh, kumohon jangan menangis. Apakah perasaanku padamu ini menyakitimu?

"Apa aku menyakitimu lagi? Uljima, Ha Kyo-ah. Uljima.." ucapku sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Joongie, apa lagu itu.. apa itu yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menatapku lekat. Air mata masih membasahi wajahnya. Kuusap pelan air matanya.

"Ne, perasaanku saat ini sama persis seperti lagu itu. Saranghae, Ha Kyo-ah. Mian kalau aku terlalu sering menyakitimu selama ini. Maafkan aku," kataku. Kulihat seulas senyum terurai di bibirnya.

"Pabo! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu? Joongie, nado saranghae. Gomawo, Joongie," ia memelukku. Aku masih terdiam tak percaya. Dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dia mencintaiku. Tuhan, terima kasih.

"Nae yeojachinguga dweojullae?" tanyaku dengan seulas senyum bahagia dibibirku.

Ia tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kulihat ada semburat merah di pipinya. Ah lucu sekali dia.

"Saranghae Ha Kyo-ah! Saranghae yeongwonhi!" teriakku dari jendela ruang kelas music itu. Hatiku sungguh gembira.

Pluk!

"Joongie, tak bisakah kau diam? Malu tau!" Ha Kyo memukul kepalaku pelan, ia manyunkan bibirnya pertanda ia ngambek. Aku jadi semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Biar saja. Biar semua tahu kalau Shin Ha Kyo itu nae yeojachingu!" godaku.

Kami hanya tertawa pelan. Aaaah, bahagia sekali rasanya. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku berjanji. Janji seorang Kim Jaejoong.

-FIN-


End file.
